Together we are one
by L. H. smile
Summary: Niley. What happens when Nick and Mileys relationship doesn't work out as planned.


I walked into the room and everybody stopped and glared. The silence was intense. That's when I heard a crash. I looked around the room for the noise and there he was. I knew he was surprised to see me. So was the rest of the family by the looks of us. My intentions were clear though. I wanted to be friends. He was the one who suggested it. But I am going to agree to it. Just because he cheated on me with another girl and all I can be friends. I can't find a problem with that. Yeah I am being sarcastic but I do know that I can make it through this.

'Hi?' I whispered.

'Hello sweetie. So, nice to see you again. You should come around more often.' Suggested his mother.

She actually had no idea on what was going on. She didn't know that her son let me walk into his bedroom to find him and the schools slut making out on his bed. Neither wearing their shirts. She didn't know that he shattered my heart into millions of pieces that no amount of glue could fix. She didn't know that I had spent the last month alone in my room crying. I had no tears left to be shed. This was the time to come visit him.

'You too. I'll try. I've just been,' I paused, still all eyes in the room on me. 'Busy?' I stated more of a question than an answer.

I didn't want too hurt her. I also didn't need her pity. It wasn't her fault. She was like my second mum. It was her sons' fault. She couldn't help that his short, curled, brown hair bounced so gracefully nor that he had the deepest, brownest; memorizing eyes I have ever seen. Not at all her fault that her son always acted like the perfect gentlemen up until the moment it was over. It wasn't her fault that her son stole me heart and ripped it apart, then jumped up and down on it.

'Yeah, you haven't been around for ages.' My exes' younger brother whined.

'I missed you.' One of his older brothers says.

'I missed you most though.' His eldest brother said.

All three of them then attacked me with hugs. It felt so warm and comfortable to be in their arms. But being in his arms would be better. I wanted to fix our relationship. I never wanted to get back together with him. He obviously didn't want me. After cheating on me and watching me run out of his house crying he did nothing. I received no phone calls, emails, house visits. No contact. Total avoidance at school. Not even a text message. I would just have to live with it and move on. Even if that did mean only being friends.

I looked around the room has the family continued what they were up too. The mother was baking biscuits, a brother completing a jigsaw puzzle, another listening to his ipod and another texting. Then there was the last brother. The boy who used to be mine. He stood still in the exact place as before. He still had not moved an inch. He knew that I was a girl who cried in sad movies, whom screamed during horror. I caved into any-ones puppy dogface and would weep just after a paper cut. He watched me never once stand up to bullies, he saw me faint multiple times at the sight or smell of blood and he saw me at my weakest moment when we let go of each other. But now he was seeing me at my strongest. I wasn't going to let him pull me down.

As I looked more and more closely at him I saw what I though that I'd never see. His beautiful eyes had darkened into more of a black colour than his usual brown, even though you could barely see his eyes through his puffy red face. He looked like he had been crying. Continuously. Like I had when we broke up. He didn't show any expression on his face. It was blank. It looked like his face had shown no emotion for days.

He wore grey sweats that were covered in stains. In some places they were ripped. He wasn't even wearing a shirt. My eyes then got stuck on his magnificently toned chest. I shook my head slightly to get the over the sight of his gorgeous abs and muscles out of my head. Judging by his appearance it'd looked as though something rough had happened. Maybe his slut only wanted him for one thing? Who knows?

The rest of his family seemed fine. Just as usual. I looked at my ex once again. At his feet lay multiple broken plates. They must have just eaten. I have a feeling that he has no intention of cleaning them up. I could feel his eyes piercing into me. I met them as he finally moved out of his frozen position. He moved his hand as a gesture to follow him. I may as well try this friend thing out now then I thought. I sent a quick wave to his family but I doubted that any of them noticed as I followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

* * *

**Okay, duh Niley. Nobodies famous. One-shot? Maybe. Idk. I'll continue from 'his' POV if I get any reviews. Some people might want to know what he thinks. No idea?? Thanks. x**


End file.
